


♣️ Dec 1: Holidays / Date

by Lovely_Fusion



Series: ♡ᴏᴜᴍᴇɴᴏᴡᴇᴇᴋ(𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟿)♡ [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff ahead, OumenoWeek2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Fusion/pseuds/Lovely_Fusion
Summary: Kokichi and Himiko both want a cookie buts there only one left...▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂♣️ Dec 1:Holidays/ Date▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: ♡ᴏᴜᴍᴇɴᴏᴡᴇᴇᴋ(𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟿)♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	♣️ Dec 1: Holidays / Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Himiko both want a cookie buts there only one left...
> 
> ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂
> 
> ♣️ Dec 1: **Holidays** / Date
> 
> ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's December 1st! which means it's the beginning of OumenoWeek!, I'm happy i finally get to post this i been waiting for weeks just to upload this! :D

It was a snowy afternoon, snow-covered almost the whole school, Himiko was in her classroom since there was a small Christmas party going on in there since everyone might have other plans when Christmas actually comes so the students and teacher decided It would be fun to throw an early Christmas before everyone left to see family or something. the chairs and desks were moved out of the classroom so there would be enough room for everyone, people were eating, dancing, chatting, etcetera. Himiko was chatting with Tenko and Miu. though Miu was doing all the talking, Himiko barely paying attention to what she was saying the only thing she had her attention on was her phone, she was texting her mother about when she would arrive home. she then stops and looked around to see what everyone else was doing when spotted Angie eating one of the Christmas cookies by the food table, She thought to herself as she stared at the food table

_ 'A cookie doesn't sound bad..'  _ she then headed towards the food table, though as she got closer she saw that there was only one cookie left. which wasn't bad since she's only grabbing one for herself once she made it to the table she reach her hand out for the cookie but then she saw somebody else's hand about to grab the cookie as well, both hands stopped and Himiko turned to see who it was. It was Kokichi

"Huh? don't tell me you want a cookie too?" He whined, 

"Yes I want a cookie too, I haven't tried them yet.."

"Hmph!, well I ain't giving it to you, you're just gonna have to wait for more!" Before Himiko could say anything he swiftly snatches the cookie off the plate, He was about to take a bite until he saw how disappointed she looked

"Nyeh..fine you can have it I'll go eat something else.." She then begins to walk towards the other side of the table, Kokichi stared at the cookie and then back to her. sighing he grabbed Himiko's arm causing her to turn towards him. he then pulled the cookie close to her face, She raised a brow at him confused "I thought you wanted the cookie? why are you suddenly giving it to me?"

"Oh well I dropped it on the floor and now I don't want it anymore!, so you can have it I guess"

"Oh?, well thanks I guess.." She took the cookie hoping he was lying about dropping it, 

"Yeah yeah, now bye" He then begins to walk away from her, Himiko then started to feel bad even though it was just a cookie they wanted it, she broke the cookie in half 

"Hey, Kokichi!." She said it loud enough to where only he heard it, he turns to Himiko

"What do you wan.." Once he fully turns around Himiko's hand was close to his face which he had to move back a bit just so it wouldn't be so close, 

"Take it.." She said, without even saying a word he took the broken half cookie. 

"Uhh. didn't I say I drop it?"

"I doubt that was true...But if it was then I guess we'll both die from a floor cookie." She jokingly said, 

"Nishishi!, I guess we'll see what happens!" He said still not admitting his lie, He then begins to walk away from the table, while of course numbing on his cookie. Himiko watch as the supreme leader walk away and felt happy that she gave him the other half of the cookie. She then looked down at her half of the cookie and for some reason that happy feeling soon turns into a weird and warm feeling, Himiko felt confused about why she felt this way over a cookie...

"Hey!, come on we got presents to open!" Miu yelled, which got everyone's attention and made them head towards the area Miu was at.

Himiko sighed and turn back to the cookie, though instead of staring at it she took a bite out of it, "Nyeh..not bad" she was right it wasn't that bad but it wasn't worth fighting over it with Kokichi. she walked over to where everyone was giving and opening gifts, but she still questions why she felt like that earlier. she tried not to let it ruined her time with her friends.

ღღღღ **_ The End!  _ ** ღღღღ


End file.
